Power distribution boxes and electrical junction boxes are commonly used in electrical systems of automobiles and other types of vehicles to support a variety of electrical components. The electrical components, in turn, can be configured to distribute power and/or relay signals between various subsystems and other electronic devices in the automobile.
A typical power distribution box may include a non-conductive body or frame. The electrical components can be supported on the body. A wire harness having an end connector and a plurality of wires can be attached to the body for connection with the electrical components. The wires can be routed to various subsystems and other electronic devices in the automobile. A cover may be provided on the body to enclose and protect the electrical components.
It is common for power distribution boxes to be located within an engine compartment of an automobile. However, different makes and models of automobiles generally have different amounts of allowable space in the engine compartment and provide different mounting configurations for the power distribution box. As such, power distribution boxes may be specifically designed for particular makes and models of automobiles, which can result in increased design costs, manufacturing costs, and inventory costs.
Although known power distribution boxes function in an acceptable manner, it would be desirable to provide a power distribution box including a plurality of support modules that can be connected together to form a body of the power distribution box having one of a plurality of possible configurations which define different footprints.